Y despues del beso que
by the black Misao
Summary: Hola! este es un fic mas como pensamientos de Kaoru
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la Autora: Se que los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, así que solo los tome prestado para hacer este fic, de una pareja que me empezó a gustar mucho Aoshi y Kaoru.**

**Así que la historia... **

Hay noches como esta en las que llegan a mi mente, preguntas sin respuestas, recuerdos de gratos momentos a tu lado.

Pero siempre hay una duda que ha de carcomer mis recuerdos y pensamientos, fue acaso real o una simple ilusión, mis sentidos me dicen que fue real, pero no siempre se puede confiar en ellos.

Realmente, querías decir esas palabras o fue una simple broma, puede ser que jamás lo pueda saber, a menos que te lo pregunte pero soy consciente de que el orgullo no me dejaría preguntar. Mi corazón desea que todo lo que dijiste sea real, pero mi mente preferiría que fuera un dulce sueño en el que pude expresar el gran querer que siento por ti.

Se de ante mano que tú has tomado una decisión y que yo no estoy en ella, así que una nueva herida ha surgido en mi corazón. Incluso me he prometido que esto no me afectaría, pero se que no soy tan fuerte como quisiera a tal punto de no sentir, para no desear ser querida mas allá de una amistad y que solo la otra persona me quiera, sino que yo también yo le pueda corresponder.

Me dolió saber que tú tienes una relación con otra persona, pero no solo eso, me duele el orgullo de saber que me pudiste haber usado y de que yo fuera tan débil como para dejarme llevar por el momento, por la mezcla de sentimientos y emociones, esa noche.

Solo puedo estar segura de lo que pensaba en ese momento tan mágico para mí, soy consciente de que yo quería que me besaras, por ello lo permití, pero no puedo creer que halla sido tan tonta, como para prometer que te esperaría.

Después de lo que sucedió esa noche, no tuve la oportunidad de verte otra vez, hasta hace poco, pensé que seria un contacto común, que no representaría ningún problema, pero los nervios son traicioneros y en el momento en el que te salude, me traicionaron.

No tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo, pero si con los demás y así fue como me entere que habías terminado la relación que mantenías hacia poco más de una semana, aun en estos momentos no se que fue lo que sentí en ese momento, por un lado mi corazo brinco de alegría eso podría representar una oportunidad para poder estar juntos, pero por otro lado una tristeza muy profunda embargo a mi alma, ese rompimiento podría representar que has tomado una decisión y que a pesar de ello no estarías a mi lado.

Cuando termino la reunión una amiga se ofreció a llevarme a casa, en ese momento tu te acercaste a preguntarme que con quien me iba, no se por que te pusiste serio, pero esa fue nuestra única conversación.

Ahora solo quiero hacer una cosa en este momento y es aclarar lo que pasó y dar por termina esa promesa que me hace daño, al crearme falsas esperanzas.

Pero, si hay algo de lo que no me arrepiento, es que tú hallas sido el que me "robara" mi primer beso, de hecho suele decir la gente:

"El primer beso, NUNCA se olvida"

Siempre dicen que hay que elegir bien a esa persona y estoy contenta por que fuiste tú.

Fin

**Notas de la autora: Espero que les haya gustado, ahora una breve explicación, la historia se sitúa en la época actual y la persona que narra la historia es Kaoru, pero para quien va dedicada es para Aoshi.**

**Dejen Reviews! Si quieren para mandarme quejas, o cualquier cosa serán bien recibidos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Se que hace meses que dejaron los reviews y quiero darle las gracias a Core BloodDrinker, Kaoru-Neko, nihonko, cinthia y Cisne.Negro, y disculpen la tardanza pero la verdad es que la inspiración se fue de vacaciones así que hasta ahora la continuación, no es el ultimo capitulo. Así que ahora a la historia. Siempre desde la perspectiva de Kaoru.

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK**

Este día comenzó como cualquier otro y no había nada que indicara que fuera a hacer un día "importante" en mi vida, lo que realmente importa de este día comenzó a las 5:40pm, cuando iba en camino al estacionamiento, recibí una llamada al celular, Aoshi, me preguntaba que si aun estábamos en casa de Megumi, donde nos reuniríamos para una comida, a lo que conteste que la reunión empezaba a las 6:00pm y que por lo tanto aun no llegaba ni siquiera a su casa.

Cuando llegue a casa de Megumi, ya se encontraban ahí Tsubame y Aoshi, después de un rato, llego kenshin, por lo que solo faltaban 3 invitados, para que la reunión estuviera completa, llegaron juntos Yahiko, Tae y Katsu. Entre que comíamos, platicábamos, y se hacían demostraciones de lo que Kenshin había hecho en su escuela, el tiempo se fue rápidamente, cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 10:30pm y yo había quedado con mis papas de que llegaría a mas tardar a las 11:00pm, por lo que comencé a despedirme, para posteriormente pedir a Megumi teléfono para llamar a casa y decirles que me pasaran a recoger, pero Aoshi ofreció a llevarme a casa, se podría decir que mi papá hasta cierto punto le tiene confianza pues ya en varias ocasiones me a llevado. Enseguida acepte, total que podría pasar (Un error fácil de cometer).

Ya estando en su coche, me comentó que tenía mucho frío y en efecto tenía las manos heladas, cuando íbamos camino a mi casa, menciono una deuda que tiene conmigo desde hace tiempo (una ida al cine), me dijo que sería bueno que pusiéramos una fecha, pues dadas las circunstancias la ida al cine se aplazaría más.

Cuando ya estábamos cerca, cambió el tema de manera drástica, siendo sincera en ese momento hubiera deseado no haber aceptado su ofrecimiento de llevarme a casa, simplemente el tema que saco a colación hubiese preferido que no se tocará, las cosas que no nos habíamos dicho por alguna circunstancia desconocida por alguno de los dos, en ese momento me pregunto que era lo que yo no le había dicho, ósea lo mas importante que no le había comentado.

Primero le dije que había dos cosas, no tan importantes que no le había dichos, así que me pidió que se las dijera:

1.- No le había agradecido, por una platica que tuvimos, en la que me hizo darme cuenta que lo que yo sentía por Kenshin no era más que un deslumbramiento ante su actitud tan caballerosa, así como que no pasaba de una atracción física.

Cuando termine de decir esto el sonrió pero de una manera muy distinta a la sonrisa que siempre muestra, en ese momento me dijo que tenía que pasar a cargar gasolina, como ya estábamos cerca de mi casa le dije que no había ningún inconveniente, por lo que llame a casa para decirles que me iba a tardar un poco más en lo que cargábamos gasolina y que además Aoshi quería hablar un rato conmigo.

Eso pareció no agradarle mucho a mi padre, pues a pesar de que le tenia confianza, no le agrada que este fuera de casa por mucho tiempo y menos a esas horas, pues según su punto de vista una señorita no debe andar tan tarde en la calle y menos en compañía de un hombre aunque este sea una amigo

Cuando estábamos en la gasolinera el me preguntó que cual era la otra cosa que no le había dicho en su momento.

2.- Nunca le había comentado que al principio cuando aun no teníamos mucho tiempo de conocernos me incomodaba que pusiera su mano sobre mi rodilla (Lo más curioso es que en ese preciso momento el puso su mano en mi rodilla :P.)

Mientras cargaba gasolina, empezó nuestra discusión, pues el quería que yo fuera la primera en decir lo más importante que no le había dicho, yo le conteste que no le iba a decir pues ya le había dicho casi todo y el no me había dicho nada, él se argumento diciendo que no se valía que por que el no me había dicho solo una cosa y que además las damas van primero, así que la respuesta más rápida fue: "ahora resulta, vivimos en una sociedad igualitaria por lo tanto no importa que sea mujer, así que dime", al no llegar a ningún resultado en concreto le dije que lo mejor era dejarlo para otro día (Esto como una posible escapatoria).

Ya que se subió al coche para salir de la gasolinera, comentó algo que no me imaginaba y que esperaba hasta cierto punto que no fuera cierto.

-Aoshi¿Sabes que sería lo más curioso que podría pasar?

- Kaoru: No¿que?

- Aoshi: Que lo que no me has dicho, sea lo mismo que yo no te he dicho

- Kaoru¿Crees que sea posible?- y no contestó.

Durante el camino a mi casa, trate por todos los medios de cambiar el tema de conversación o tratando de dar evasivas, pero él se dio cuenta de mi plan, por lo que solo dijo, no trates de cambiar el tema.

Cuando estábamos cerca de los cines, le pregunte que por que la insistencia de que nos dijéramos las cosas en ese momento y no después, así que su repuesta, simplemente me dejo sin habla, no me esperaba semejante respuesta:

-Aoshi: No, tiene que ser hoy, por que estoy seguro que si no te lo digo, en este momento después no tendré el valor para hacerlo.

Quedamos los dos en silencio hasta que llegamos a la pequeña cuña, que se encuentra frente a los edificios en los que vivó, así que nos disponíamos a terminar la conversación, sin embargo uno de los guardias se acercó al coche y toco una de las ventanas, solo para decirnos que no podíamos permanecer ahí por mucho tiempo, desde mi punto de vista esa sería una perfecta escapatoria, por lo que me disponía a despedirme y bajar, al parecer no fue así la idea de Aoshi.

Así que avanzó unos cuantos metros y se estaciono en una cuña que esta enfrente del hipódromo. Como será fácil de imaginar, para ese momento yo estaba sumamente nerviosa. así que ya estacionados, apago el radio y comenzó a hablar:

-Aoshi: Lo que no te he dicho... - y hasta ahí habló, permaneció en silencio unos cuantos segundos, que para mí fueron como horas, hasta que me desespere.

- Kaoru¿Por que te quedaste callado?

- Aoshi: Dame unos segundos, para juntar valor y decírtelo...

Tras ese simple comentario me sentí más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, así que por que no tratar una ultima escapatoria, pero como soy una persona sumamente curiosa y no pensaba quedarme con la duda, si el ya estaba decidido a decir lo que tenia que decirme, así que aguarde y comenzó a hablar.

- Aoshi: Lo que no te había dicho -(en ese momento me abrazo, para mi sorpresa)- es que me gustas y mucho.

Como era lógico de imaginar me quede en shock, era lo ultimo que imaginaba que me diría, por mi mente había cruzado la idea de que no le caía bien, que no me soportaba, que me creía no se todo, pero jamás pensé que diría eso, para sacarme de ese "trance" en el que había quedado. Comenzó a hablar:

- Aoshi: Esa es una de las razones por las que no te lo había dicho, me imagine que no ibas a decir nada, por favor di algo.

Lo primero que llegó a mi mente fue lo que dije:

-Kaoru¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en la gasolinera?

- Aoshi: No¿Que?

Kaoru: Que sería muy curioso que lo que no nos habíamos dicho fuera lo mismo

Aoshi: Aja...

- Kaoru: Pues...,tú también me gustas.

En ese momento a mi parecer, el sorprendido ahora eras tú, pues hasta me soltaste del abrazo en el que me mantenías, no esperaba esa reacción, pero creo que fue la mejor pues de esa forma me pude incorporar y preguntar algo que me carcomía

Kaoru¿Por que no me lo habías dicho? - tu respuesta no la imaginaba

- Aoshi: No te lo había dicho, pues pensé que tu tenias a alguien más en la mente- (supongo que haciendo con esto mención a Kenshin)

No pude menos que sonreír y hacer un movimiento leve en forma de negación con la cabeza. Después de esto me volviste a abrazar, pero después me alejaste un poco, para verme a los ojos y preguntar.

Aoshi: Y tú ¿Por que no me lo habías dicho?

- Kaoru: Por miedo, ya te lo había dicho.

Generalmente cuando habló contigo, soy capaz de mirarte a los ojos y sostener la mirada, pero en esos momento no fui capaz de hacerlo, por temor a que a través de mis ojos pudiera expresar algo más de lo que debieras saber. así que mi vista se fijaba en otro punto fuera del coche, así que preguntaste un poco mas tranquilo

Aoshi: Recuerdas como fue que empezó esto?

Kaoru: Si, por un correo cadena que nos envió Megumi (N.A. se que es muy tonto pero así te enteras de muchas cosas jejeje XD)

Aoshi: Recuerdas... que habia una pregunta en la que decia que harias si te besara

Kaoru: mmm... si- estaba que me moria de los nervios- si

Aoshi: Y si el beso no fuera en el cachete que harías?-

Trate de evadir la realidad, pero no es sencillo cuando se esta tan nerviosa como era mi caso

- Kaoru: Ya te lo dije en los correos:

si es en la mejilla, sonreiría y contestaría el saludo

si es en la mano, no pasaría mas allá de un sonrojo por el detalle...

Ahí fue cuando me calle, no quería seguir, pues donde más se puede dar un beso que no sea en ...

En ese momento fue cuando me percate de que te estabas acercando a mi, me diste un beso en la mejilla y después te alejaste como para notar mi reacción, pero esta no fue notoria, así que te acercaste una segunda ocasión, pero ahora el beso lo depositaste cerca de la comisura de mis labios, te alejaste una vez más y preguntaste:

- Aoshi¿Qué sentiste o nada,

Solo pude esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa, así como sentí un nervio aun mayor, pues empezaba a darme cuenta de que es lo que planeabas, así que solo conteste que estaba nerviosa y fue cuando vi que sonreíste de la manera más tierna que te había visto.

Una vez mas te acercaste a mi rostro y me diste un tercer beso pero ahora fue en los labios, para mi asombro, no lo podía creer, pero lo que sucedió a continuación me asombro más si es que eso era posible, pues pude ver como tus labios aprisionaban más los míos, para después comenzar a moverse, no sabia que hacer, así que trate de dejarme llevar por el momento, segundos después una gran cantidad de emociones recorrían mi cuerpo junto con un escalofrío, siempre me imagine que un beso debía de tener "sentimientos" encontrados

Cuando termino el beso me abrazaste aun mas fuerte y recostaste mi cabeza sobre tu hombro y así permanecimos por unos minutos.

Después de ese agradable momento me enderece y en ese momento salieron de tus labios 7 palabras que me dejaron sin habla, para variar en los últimos momentos de la platica y confesión:

Aoshi: Sabes, quería hacer esto desde hace tiempo.

No pude responder, así que lo único que paso por mi mente fue: que "Yo también quería que lo hicieras desde hace tiempo".

Como no obtuviste respuesta alguna, me pediste disculpa y comentaste que eso no debió de haber pasado a lo que yo solo pude decir que estaba de acuerdo y que lo del beso no debió de haber pasado y menos después de que me comentaras que mantenías una relación con Misao, seria una tontería negar que en ese momento sentí una desilusión, para que después de un breve instante de incomodo silencio, llegara una de las preguntas mas determinantes de la noche, y fuiste tú quien la formulo:

-Aoshi: Ahora, una pregunta mas; ¿Quieres que esto continué?

-Kaoru: Siendo sincera, SÍ me gustaría que esto continuara, pero primero me gustaría que tú pienses que es lo que realmente quieres, yo se bien lo que siento, solo falta que tu decidas

- Aoshi: Así que toda la decisión cae sobre mi

- Kaoru: Pues sí - y no pude menos que sonreírte

- Aoshi: Eso no es justo- y mostraste una de tus tan escasas sonrisas.

- Kaoru: La vida no es justa

- Aoshi: Bueno, pero prométeme algo

- Kaoru¿Qué?

- Aoshi: Que me vas a esperar, y que cuando yo ya tenga una decisión me vas a decir que sí, por que no quiero que me salgas con un sabes que ya No.

Se que puede sonar tonto pero, mi respuesta

- Kaoru: Esta bien, lo prometo

- Aoshi¿Segura?

- Kaoru: Si.

- Aoshi: Creo que ya se cual es mi decisión

Eso no lo esperaba, pero no pude preguntar, así que encendiste el auto y tomaste el primer retorno para llevarme a casa, te estacionaste frente a los edificios y nos despedimos.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Eso paso hace meses y aun no hemos resuelto que va a pasar, ha habido otras reuniones con los amigos y tu no has asistido, creo que me estas evitando, pero aun creo que lo correcto es terminar con esa promesa que no hace mas que herirme el corazón.

* * *

**N.A. Espero que a los que lean la historia les guste y tratare de escribir lo siguiente mas pronto jeje dejen reviews por favor. Ah! Por cierto todo lo anterior sucede después de que una amiga les mandara un mail cadena de esos que parecen chismografo y por eso es que surge lo de la platica, esto es antes de lo que se narra en el capitulo anterior.**


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A. ¡Hola, dije que trataría de no tardarme mucho y creo que hasta eso medio cumpli jejeje, bueno este es el 3 capitulo y a modo de reseña, es un correo que Kaoru piensa mandarle a Aoshi pues ya no soporta la incertidumbre, sin embargo no lo puede mandar, así que así esta el asunto, espero que les agrade.

* * *

**

Hola Aoshi:

Se que esta no es la mejor manera de arreglar lo que tenemos pendiente y créeme que esta es la forma que menos me gustaba para darle solución al asunto en cuestión, pero dadas las circunstancias entiéndase con esto el hecho de que no nos hemos podido ver o el hecho de que por "x" o "y" razón yo no te llamado y dado también por que no decirlo el poco interés por parte de ambos, no me queda mas que recurrir a esto.

Como recordaras (espero) el día en que nos dijimos mmm... que nos gustábamos, me hiciste hacer una promesa... eso se lee medio injusto para ti pues yo también acepte, así que mejor... quedamos de acuerdo en una promesa, yo te esperaría a que te decidieras y fuera cual fuere tu decisión yo la aceptaría y en caso de que tu decisión fuera continuar con lo que había sucedido yo te diría que sí, pues bien, ya han pasado casi 5 meses desde aquella noche, y yo se que has pasado por malos momentos y comprendo que por ello no hayas tenido tiempo de pensar en una respuesta o el tiempo para darte cuenta de que es lo que quieres o sientes.

Sin embargo se y de hecho se podría decir que hasta lo imaginaba, que tu relación con Misao ya había terminado, también me imaginaba que estabas saliendo con alguien más y de hecho mis sospechas fueron correctas, pues el día de la reunión en tu casa tu mismo lo comentaste, no puedo expresar por este medio la decepción que sentí, no por el hecho de que mantuvieras otra relación sino por que no tuviste el coraje como para llamarme aunque sea y decirme que lo que realmente querías era estar con otra persona y no conmigo, que a mi solo me quieres como amiga y que lo que pensabas sentir no era mas que algo pasajero (se que estoy especulando, pero ante la actitud que mostraste es lo que pienso), créeme no me hubiera molestado en lo absoluto al contrario habría preferido eso, pero no se puede cambiar el pasado

Se que con todo lo anterior puedo sonar muy injusta y la verdad que lo siento, pero es así es como veo y siento las cosas, pero dejando todo lo anterior que mas que nada parece reclamo aun cuando no lo es del todo.

Ahora ya que exprese como veo las cosas, lo importantes es lo siguiente y espero que lo puedas comprender.

Aoshi, tu sabes que te quiero mucho, que eres de los pocos a los que puedo considerar amigos, se que las promesas se hacen para cumplirse y créeme que es lo que yo quería hacer, pero en este tiempo que ha pasado he tenido la oportunidad de darme cuenta que, lo que siento por ti es un hermoso cariño algo que no he sentido por un amigo y que inclusive pude llegar a confundir con algo más, pero no fue así cuando te dije que me gustabas era enserio es algo de lo que me di cuenta unos cuantos meses después de que te conocí y no lo deje de sentir sino hasta hace unos meses, una vez escuche que cuando una relación se marchita ya no vuelve a florecer y a pesar de que nunca llegamos a tener una relación mas allá de la amistad, por mi parte ya se marchito, es por ello que te pido disculpas por no cumplir con lo prometí, creo que me conoces y sabes que trato de cumplir lo que digo, pero el seguir con esta promesa seria una gran farsa, por eso te pido que terminemos con esta promesa que me dio falsas esperanzas y que hasta cierto punto me causo un gran pesar.

Espero que a pesar de todo lo que plasme en estas letras, podamos seguir siendo amigos como siempre los fuimos y como siempre espero que lo seamos.

Quererte un chi... no es suficiente.

Atte:

Kaoru Kamiya.

P.d. Aun me debes la ida al cine :) jeje.

* * *

**N.A. creo que aquí trate de poner un poco mas acerca de los sentimientos de kaoru por aoshi, se que no menciono a los demas personajes pero :P ellos son los importantes. Puede que lo continue, claro eso depende de los reviews que me dejen ya sea diciéndome ya deja de escribir o cualquier comentario se los agradecere.**

**Gracias a _Core BloodDrinker: se que es una pareja alternativa pero me gusto mucho jeje espero que sea de tu agrado, con respecto a lo de aoshi, mmm creo que ya es necesario que intervenga o diga algoasi que tratare de escribir acerca de ello. _**

**_ Yumiki-sama: Hola! gracias por los reviews, la verdad no se que es lo que va a pasar, pero a ver que se me ocurre._**


End file.
